Scarlet Poison
by Reflection Poison
Summary: [NarKag]Insistent whispers of his past have plagued him constantly but as he catches glimpses of his incarnation’s life he can’t help but feel that he has seen that blue eyed girl. R&R please


_**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and its character's respectfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi _

_**Pairing(s): **Naraku/Kagome_

_**Dedication: **To my guitar teacher, Jerry, a person I can confide in to be my personal psychologist and a person who finds life as complicated as me. Who knew guitar lessons could be so insightful?_

_**Summery: **Insistent whispers of his past have plagued him constantly but as he catches glimpses of his incarnation's life he can't help but feel that he has seen that blue-eyed girl._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**I **carved your name into the bullet_

_**S**o that people will know _

_**T**hat you were the last thing on my mind – Amanda W._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-

-

-

-

**S c a r l e tP o i s o n**

**-:-**

_**Prologue: **-M i n d l e s s-_

-

-

-

-

-

-

**T**hose half remembered dreams pulled him awake; they were slightly faded those strange dreams like an old photograph from those photo albums he kept hidden somewhere in his apartment. He couldn't remember the details they were just too hazy to make out.

They felt like far-distant days, bygone days that tormented him deeply. At times in his daytime reveries he would catch glimpses of strange visions. Those apparitions gently tumbling and twisting themselves, mingling and merging till they become unbearable to even think about. At times he would think them to be feverish dreams or hallucination something that was a figment of his imagination.

It was a sign that his insanity was slowly crumbling and it was not pretty.

He lay in his bed watching the ceiling idly feeling the sense of drowsiness spiraling at the edges of his mind but he couldn't sleep when he knew that those infuriating dreams plagued his subconscious.

Kagewaki Onigumo was miserable.

He felt so pitiful trying to keep the dreams away anything to keep them away, anything to keep the images of hell from his subconscious. He dealt enough with that at his job.

But then again...a small part of him, a small insignificant part of himself wanted to fall asleep to revisit the land of slumber and watch the fleeting moments of his torment, those wicked dreams. Those _hallucinations _that contained the brief image of clear blue eyes, the gentle swaying of a forest green skirt.

And that's what made it painful, god damn_ painful_. That he thought that these visions might be true.

He would think himself foolish if it weren't for the fact that he was indeed foolish, a simpering idiot if not for his pride.

He touched his disarrayed raven hair its texture feeling course against his palms his strange cinnamon eyes watching the slow ticking of the clock that was slightly hidden in the darkness. He finally let his eyes close burying his face into his pillow waiting for the inevitable.

He once more dreamt those dreams those perturbing dreams with the brief flashes of bright blue eyes, but something was new, those clear blue eyes were streaked with sorrow and there were tears...

-

-

-

-

-

"Can I talk to you Kagome-chan?" A nervous voice said a hint of determination hidden in those causal words. Kagome looked up from her homework breathing out a sigh knowing that she was in need of a break and a talk with the older girl was a good enough distraction.

Kagome gave Sango a bright smile only for it to become hesitant when the older girl frowned slightly. "Sure Sango, what is it you need to talk about?" Kagome said softly hoping not trigger Sango's wrath. For the last couple of days Sango has snapped at anyone that got her irritated Kagome thought that this was because of Miroku he did ask many girls to 'bear his children' in recent days.

Kagome stood up from the shade of the tree leaving her books behind while absentmindedly wiping invisible dirt from her forest green skirt. "I need to talk to you in...Private." Sango said eyeing the Keade's hut. Kagome gave her a quizzical look only to nod and follow the demon slayer into the woods. Sango fidgeted slightly her usually warm brown eyes were circled with fatigue as she looked towards Kagome.

Kagome gave her a worried look only for Sango to stop suddenly, almost making the younger girl topples over her. "Kagome would you...hate me?" Sango asked her voice timid and her slightly shining as she gave Kagome a pleading look.

Kagome was slightly stunned she never saw Sango...so vulnerable it was slightly unnerving. Kagome was suddenly wrapped into an embrace as Sango held on to her for dear life.

The younger girl pattered her awkwardly as she tried to sooth the distraught girl having no clue as to why she was even mad in the first place. "Hate you? Hate you for what Sango-chan?" Kagome asked curiously as she held Sango feeling the older girl practically shake like a leaf.

After a few moments of hesitation the silence was almost deafening Sango spoke her words slightly muffled "Would you hate me if...I got pregnant? Sango asked quietly Kagome had to strain to hear her words.

"What you're pregnant! Wow! I can't believe it!" Kagome asked enthusiastically her arms holding Sango tighter. That only made Sango cry harder leaving a bewildered Kagome in her wake.

"Sango-chan...Aren't you happy?" Kagome asked softly hoping that Sango would stop crying. Isn't this happy news? Surely it is...isn't it?

"Of course!" Sango gave her a watery smile as she pulled away from a very confused Kagome.

Kagome tilted her head only for a bright smile to spread on her face. "I knew you and Miroku would hook up! I can't believe it! I can't wait to see how the baby will look will it look like its father, Miroku or will it look like you! I bet it will be so cute!" Kagome rambled already coming up with a baby shower. Do they even have baby showers?

"Kagome...That just it." Sango said quietly sniffing slightly trying to keep the slight tremble from her voice already feeling the tears coming back.

"What it? What do you mean?" Kagome asked with concerned eyes feeling that Sango wasn't telling her something important. "That's just it...its father it's not Miroku's..." She said her voice cracking her lips trembling and stumbling over the words. "It's ...Inuyasha's."

**---- End Prologue ---**

**AN: **Yea it was sorta cheesy wasn't it? And It took me a couple of hours to write it so it kinda sucks so please tell me if I should continue or delete it? Please!


End file.
